I Saw the Sign
by Luthien Luinwe
Summary: Link's been poisoned! Or has he? Will he survive, or will evil prevail? Only two other people can help him, and his so-called friend is out to get him! What will happen? Who knows? Now complete
1. The Mystery of Ancient Hylian

**DISCLAIMER: For some reason, Nintendo won't sell me the rights to LoZ, so I don't own it... for now. MY FIRST FANFIC! PLEASE REVIEW! FLAMES ACCEPTED!**

I Saw the Sign

Chapter 1: The Mystery of Ancient Hylian

"What does it say?" asked Ilia.

"The annoyance at my side won't shut up," I replied. Myself, not being one of many words, rarely said anything, but seriously, Ilia was getting on my last nerve.

"Ha ha, very funny, Link. What does it say?"

"I'm not sure," I said. Does she not understand that I don't like to talk? Actually, I knew exactly what the letter said. Not to menion I knew who the letter was from. There was no way that I could tell her what it meant, though. No way at all. It would scare her to death.

I'm back, Link. That's right, you didn't kill me. I told you it wasn't over, that the history of light and shadow would be written in blood. Well, guess what, boy? It's time for me to make good on my promise. You see, I had an accomplice of mine slip a little something into this letter for you. Something that was specifically designed for one Hylian male. No one else around you will be affeced by it: only you. I'll see you soon, boy. Oh, wait, that's right. I won't.


	2. Where For Art Thou, Link?

**CHAPTER TWO! I STILL DON'T OWN ZELDA!**

What did the letter mean? Whatever was in it was made for a Hylian male, or me, if you prefer. And who was this accomplace? I don't know. I just don't know. I do, however, know that whatever it is, it's lethal. Maybe Renado will know what to do.

Without even telling Ilia what I was doing, I mounted Epona, and rode away. She wasn't looking, so I assume she'll think I went to the ranch or something. I know I have to get to Kakariko, and fast.

This would be so much simpler if she was here. I'd turn into a wolf, and be there before you could say goron. It was so easy! But, no, she left, and I have to ride all the way to Kakariko, and let me tell you, it's a long way from the Ordona province to the Eldin province.

About an hour later, I ended up at the sanctuary.

"Link," Renado, the kind shaman began. "What are you doing here?"

"I need your help," I said. Man, I've talked more today than I had in months! "I don't know what's wrong with me."

He led me out to the spring of the light spirit Eldin. I stood in the water across from him, and felt a strong burning sensation on my arms. What was going on? I pushed up my sleeves to find strange red bumps appearing all over my arm.

"Renado?" I asked, freaking out.

"This isn't good," he replied. Really? I never would have guessed. "The same disease plagued my wife."

Wonderful, I assume that that means there is no cure. At all. Lucky me. I bet Ilia is freaking out by now...

ILIA'S POV

Link, oh Link, where for art thou, Link? Seriously, where was that boy? We were at the spring, I turned around, and low and behold, Link is gone. Seriously, gone. With Epona. Ah, he's propably at the ranch helping Fado.

I started going back to the ranch, when a shimmering figure appeared.

"You have to help him," said the shimmering figure. "Find Zelda, and the bearer of the Triforce of Power, only they can help him," she said, and then, she disappeared.

Who was she talking about? I had an awful feeling in my stomache that Link knew exactly what that letter said, and that it wasn't good. I had to find Colin, that little boy has grown up so much over the course of the past couple of years. Maybe he can help. I walked south from the spring and into the villiage.

ZELDA'S POV

Link hasn't visited in a while. I hope that he's okay. He saved my life, and I want to help him. He's been so upset since Midna left. I should be there for him. I need to be there for him. I hope he's okay.

"Princess Zelda," my attendant began. "There's a letter for you."

I took the letter, and it simply read:

He's back. I'm in trouble. Help.

**AW, Poor Link. What will happen to him? I don't know. Or do I? MWAHAHAHAHAHA! More chapters to come!**


	3. The Mysteriously Mysterious Mystery

**Okay peeps, here's the deal: I'll probably be updating on Tuesdays, if I remember, so don't think I've abandonned the story. Oh, and I still don't own Zelda. Do I have to keep writing disclaimers? Please review, flames encouraged, yadda yadda yadda.**

Chapter 3: The Mysteriously Mysterious Mystery

(Link's POV)

I had Renado write the letter for me. What can I say? I can't write. I can read, but not write. Anyway, I know he's not back, but he might as well be. There is no cure for this strange disease, whatever it may be. Am I scared? Heck yeah. Surely Zelda has gotten the letter by now, she should be coming any day.

I bet Rusl, Uli, Colin, and the baby are worried sick. I call her a baby, but she's about four or five years old now. Colin is a teenager. Where do the years go?

"Link?" asked Renado.

"In here," I replied.

The kindly shaman walked in, his daughter, Luda, not far behind him. What now? I already knew that there was no cure to whatever it was I had. I knew that I wouldn't be here much longer. I would die, and a new Link would be born. Poor guy, I wouldn't wish this life on anyone.

"Well, Link, you're welcome to stay here as long as you like, but I thought you would like to know that you are well enough to travel." He was kicking me out, there was no doubt about that.

"Alright, I guess I'll head back to Ordon." I replied. I walked out of the santuary, called Epona, and rode off into Hyrule Field. I wasn't going back to Ordon, no, I don't like to stay in one place for too long. I never have. Epona and I were headed toward the Hidden Villiage, Old Kakariko. I like it there, it's quiet, like Lake Hylia, another favorite place of mine. I needed the quiet, the peace. I just needed it.

(Farore's POV)

My heart sank. My stomache churned. I'd felt like this before, but I cannot remember when, or why. My sisters, Din and Nayru, were with me. We were in our palace. Of course _she_ had to come in and ruin everything. Din, Nayru, and I had everything under controll. We did not need the help of our eldest sister, Dona, creator of the Ordona province. We don't trust her, we never did.

I have green hair. Nayru's is blue, and Din's is red. Dona's hair is raven black.

"You've got some nerve showing up here, Dona," Din, our little (older than me) hothead said.

"Well, girls," began Dona. "I figured it was high time for me to get a Chosen One."

Chosen Ones where a sore subject around Din, as she never chose. She was forced to lend Ganondorf her power.

"What's the matter?" demanded Nayru. "Dark Link not good enough for you?"

"Dark is good, but I have my eyes on someone much, much better."

"Dona, you get one Chosen, that is the rule."

"Mother said that I could change," she replied.

Mother was another sore subject, maybe because she abandonned us once she found a new, better kingdom, Termina.

"Who?" I asked.

"Oh, you will see, Farore, you will see."

"Leave," Nayrue commanded.

And she left, without a word. She just disappeared. The sinking feeling, however, remained, and I fell to my knees.

"What's wrong, Farore?" Nayru, the wisest of us asked.

"I-I-I don't know." But I did know. "Something's wrong with Link."

(Colin's POV)

I was just walking, minding my own business, when all of the sudden, she appeared. She had dark black hair, greyish-blue eyes, and she was covered in black armor from her neck down.

"Colin," said the woman. "You are my new chosen one."

The words were simple, and then she disappeared. Right then, I felt my left hand burning. _What is going on? _ I looked down, and on it, was a feint marking. It was the shape of a triangle. No, the shape of the Triforce. And right in the middle triangle were the words: _You are Mine_. What did it mean? I really wanted to know the meaning of the strange mark.

_It is the Omniforce. You have all of the power in Hyrule._

Oh, so that's what it meant. I looked down again, it had turned a crimson shade. The color of blood. The strange woman appeared again.

"Colin," she said. "You have used my power, and are now forever mine! You shall help me destroy the Hero and my three sisters Din, Nayru, and Farore!"

WHAT? I would never help that madwoman!

"You have used my power, your free will is gone!"

"You tricked me! I don't know how, but you tricked me!"

"Well now, Chosen One, aren't we smart?"

I felt something take a hold of me, I looked at her, and she was gone. Before I knew it, my thoughts were not my own.

A burning passion arose within me. I wanted the Hero of Twilight gone from this world. I wanted power, and I wanted it now.

(Zelda's POV)

I knew that he would be at the Hidden Villiage. He always went there to clear his head. Every time he was here though, I wasn't me. I was Sheik. I would talk him through his problems, and he would thank me and be on his merry way. This time, though, he needed me, Zelda, not Sheik.

"Link?" I asked.

I found him. He looked bone white. Whatever Ganondorf had done to him, it was working its way through his body fast. He didn't have long to go. Oh, Link. Ilia was going to kill him before the disease could. Quick, but not quickly enough, something caught my eye.

"Link!" I yelled, he sidestepped just quickly enough to avoid a flaming arrow aimed at his heart. I picked up the thing attatched to it.

"Link, the Hero of Twilight, we three would like to speak with you immediatly. Stay where you are. Signed, DNF. Who is DNF?"

Three shimmering figures appeared before me. DNF, Din, Nayru, and Farore, the Golden Godesses.

**Sorry for the long, boring chapter. COLIN IS EVIL! Or is he? I don't believe in giving strait answers, so who knows. I know how it ends, though. Or do I? I'll update tomorrow if I remember.**


	4. Too Long of a Name to Name!

**Alrighty peeps, are we ready for chapter 4 filled with characters that Nintendo owns? I think we are! To quote a respondant of mine, here's the recap of the ending of chapter three: Link and Zelda: Who on earth is DNF? *Poof* Din, Nayru, and Farore: We are! Thank you, respondant! Please review! I don't own Star Wars, either.**

**Chapter 4: Help Us Hero of Twilight, You're Our Only Hope!**

(Link's POV)

I'd seen Light Spirits, Twilight Beings, and gruesome monsters the size of who knows what, but nothing in Hyrule, or Termina for that matter, could prepare me for meeting the three golden godesses. And I've seen a lot in my very short lifetime. Even Midna breaking a mirror in my face a few years ago wasn't as scary as this. Midna, has it really been that long?

"Link, Zelda," began Farore. "Our sister has gone AWOL." Wait, sister? There are only three godesses! Aren't there?

"How is that possible?" asked Zelda, she being the more talkative of the two of us.

"She is commonly reffered to as the forgotten godess," said Nayru. "Zelda, you need to gather the Sages, we have sent them forward into your time period. Link, you need to find the bearer of the Triforce of Power, that person, along with Zelda, will give you the strength that you need to defeat both Dona and her Chosen One."

"Her chosen one being who, exactly?" Excuse me for being a tad bit confused. I'm not the sharpest arrow in the quiver if you get what I'm saying. _She_ always told me what to do.

"Colin, son of Rusl."

WHAT THE BLOODY PUMPKIN IS SHE TALKING ABOUT? Colin isn't evi!

"Link," began the third godess, Din. "You have to defeat Dona without harming Colin."

I gave her my best, _How do you propose I do this?_ look. I was only able to defeat that lowlife Ganondorf with the help of Zelda... and Midna. Godesses, I missed Midna more than I thought I did. I can't defeat a deity on my own! Plus, I'm fairly certain that you have to be a deity to defeat a deity.

"Don't worry," Farore said. "You will have assistance."

"From who?"

I honestly didn't want a godess, or whoever theses "Sages" are following me around all of the time.

There was a whooshing sound in the air, and before me appeared six people. Mostly women. Two men, one was a goron, though, so I couldn't be sure.

"Introduce yourselves to the nice people, please," Farore said to the six.

One by one they said their names. There was Rauru, the wise one, Ruto, the Zora Princess of about a century ago, Daurunia, the Goron, Nabooru, the Gerudo (Ganondork, ha ha, funny), Saria, the Kokiri, and Impa, the Sheikah, who was sad to know, were now extinct. Oh, and one teeny tiny detail I should mention: Zelda is the head sage. THAT never came up in our less-than-frequent letters. Oh, and Zelda is also Sheik, ummm, okay? Suddenly, I heard a very annoying, very loud...

"YOU! HEY YOU! LISTEN!" well, isn't that lovely, my fairy companion from a past life, Navi, showed up. I read enough history books in the castle, courtesy of Zelda's, "You need an education" speeches, to know that Navi was A-N-N-O-Y-I-N-G! However, that was not what caought my attention. Followed by the yelling of the small blue fairy, was a very feint, very distinct...

"Eee hee, been a while, huh?"

The godesses had brought Midna back.

(Ashei's POV)

She showed up at the bar a few hours ago. I don't even know why I talked to her, she looked like she didn't want to be approached. I was just talking to Shad, minding my own business, when out of the blue this girl named Terra appeared. One thing about me and Shad is that, well, he's gone gaga over me. Yeah... no comment on that one.

"You aren't human, yeah?" I asked.

"No," she replied.

"What are you then? Don't worry, I'm not racist or anything."

"Really, you may be when you here this."

"I won't know unless you tell me."

"I'm half Gerudo, half Sheikah."

Well, that was an odd combination if ever I heard one. I knew it would get worse, though. And it did.

"And my father is Ganondorf. And I have the Triforce of Power. And I want to help."

Well, wasn't that odd? Ganondork's daughter was a good person? I dunno, but Zelda said be on the look out for that Triforce

"Come with me," I said to no one in particular.

Shad, Auru, and Terra followed me out of the bar, and into Hyrule Field, we were headed toward the Hidden Villiage, where I knew Link would be.

(Colin's POV)

I had to get to the Goron Mines. I don't know what the heck Dona wanted, but she told me to go to the Goron Mines. So I'm going; I don't want to go, but I will.

(Ilia's POV)

I don't know who the heck that shimmering figure was, but I'm not going to bother finding out. I had bigger things to worry about than that. Lucky me got to tutor Talo in animal healing. Still, I couldn't help but wonder, who was _he_, and why did he need my help? My heart sank. I haven't seen Link in days. And the letter, he said he couldn't read it, but I bet he could. Finally, I put two and two together. Something was wrong with Link, and I needed to help him. Soon.

**WOO HOO! Midna's back! Or is she? Well, obviosly she is. Why the Goron Mines? I have absolutely no clue! I really don't. I just really liked that dungeon in the game. Will there be other villians besides Dona and Colin? Probably, just because it's fun. And who is this mysterious Terra person? She's not just Ganondorf's daughter, or is she? Evil or good? I really don't know yet. Will I kill of a character? I don't know. I haven't decided if Link will survive the supposedly lethal poison yet. Or have I? I don't believe in straight answeres. Wow, this is a really long author's note... Anyhow, Laters!**


	5. Poor Poor Hero Whatcha Gonna Do?

**STILL NO OWNING! EXCEPT FOR TERRA AND POSSIBLY DONA!**

**Just so you all know, Tuesday is my official update day**.

(Link's POV)

I thought that what happened at the spring was bad, but that was only the beginning of the poison. As I stood there, staring at the godesses, the sages, the annoying fairy, and Midna, I felt my legs quiverring under me. My head throbbed, and I was seeing double.

"Link, are you alright?" Zelda asked.

Did I look alright to her?

"I'm fine," me being the idiot I am said. I wasn't fine, I was far from fine. I felt my face flush.

"Oh no," Farore said.

I started seeing doube, I felt the sensation that is faling.

"Somebody catch him, he's going to..." I heard someone shout. Then, everything went black.

(Ashei's POV)

I'd gone to the hidden villiage expecting to see Link and Zelda. What I saw, was essentialy a mini-party. I, and my crew of Shad, Auru, and Terra, entered the villiage, to find a circle around two people. One person was holding the other. We joined the circle, and I looked down to see a limp, body? No, he was breathing. He had just passed out. Still, that wasn't good.

"Is he alright?" asked a random Zora girl.

"He will be," said a strange being that I have never seen before.

"Farore!" shouted a strange, blue-clad figure.

"What?" asked the girl in green, was that really the Farore?

"Is he alright?"

"He's fine. Or rather, as Midna said, he will be."

"What now?" asked the Gerudo.

"I step in," Zelda said. She bent down beside Link.

"You go too," I said to Terra, who obediently knelt across from Zelda, beside Link.

"Who are you?" asked Zelda.

"I have the Triforce," she replied.

They placed there hands over Link, and he started glowing. Literally, he was glowing.

As if this day couldn't get any weirder, Little Miss Perfect ran in. Lucky me got to deal with Ilia.

"Look, Ilia, now is not the time!" I yelled.

"Is that Link?" she asked.

"No duh, sherlock!"

"Midna, can you warp him to Kakariko?" asked the Goron.

"I can get him to Death Mountain," the strange being replied. "It's further, but the Eldin Spring warp is fading."

"Alright, we can get him to the Goron elders, then."

And that, is how I, and about half a million others, ended up at Death Mountain. And that, is when Darbus, the patriarch, sent us to the mines, as there had been a... disturbance...

(Zelda's POV)

Link is dying, and the Gorons expect him to save them. Something wrong with this picture? I think so. Still, there was a vengence seeking, blood-thirsty godess possessing a young teenage boy that needed dealing with. And Link was still unconcious. I knew that this would not turn out well. Still, we all waited patiently for Link to awaken, so that he could destroy Dona, however, that could also mean destroying Colin, who was trying to destroy the golden godesses. It would be a long, long, however long it would take us to win this battle. Oh, boy.

**WOO HOO! I sense an epic battle approaching. Is Link okay? Probably, you kind of need a hero to fight in a battle. Why the Goron Mines? I still have absolutely no clue. Wow, I seem really repetitive, don't I? Oh well, until next Tuesday!**


	6. Midna

**Still no owning LoZ**

**Chapter 6: Midna**

(Link's POV)

I finally regained conciousness thanks to Zelda and what's-her-name, Terra? Yeah, Terra. Now I'm in the Goron Mines. And let me tell you, it is HOT!

Midna's back, that's good.

But I'm still dying, and that's bad.

And Terra is Ganondorf's daughter. That's even worse.

Oh, I should probably be paying attention.

"Don't fall in the lava," I warned. "Trust me, it hurts. Really, really bad."

"No duh, Nayru," replied Nabooru.

Nabooru was... well, Nabooru. And the sages, were well, sagely.

(Midna's POV)

So many things left unsaid. _Link, I... see you later_ was not enough. The look on his face when I disappeared, was, well, pathetic. He always was a whiney little brat. Oh well, we were off to kill a deity, and possibly Colin's best friend in the process...

(3rd Person)

_ "Light and Shadow are two sides of the same coin, one cannot survive without the other," said a very wise young woman._

_ "Zelda, you are very wise. If all of Hyrule is like you, then maybe you'll do alright," replied the strange being, as she stepped onto the stairs that would bring her home. "Link, I... see you later," she said to the green-clad teenage boy, before shattering the Mirror of Twilight, forever seperating the two worlds._

_ The young Hero of Twilight watched in horror as his companion, and one of his best friends, disappeared forever..._

(Midna's POV)

That idiot fell into the lava... again. So I pulled him out... again, got a fairy, and healed him...AGAIN! Link, I love you... why was it so hard to say?

**Sorry, I've got really, really bad writer's block, may or may not update next week. I know, awful sickly-sweet chapter. Sorry, peeps, I let you down.**


	7. Let's Just End The Story Already

**Hi, let me just kill something that's already dead, bear with me, please. It was better when I wrote it in screenplay format.**

(Terra's POV)

The Goron Mines are hot. There's no other way to describe them. Snowpeak is cold, nothing like it is here. I honestly prefer the cold. I never liked the heat, that's why I voluntarily left the desert. Yes, I left voluntarily. I'm no fan of Ganondorf, I never have been. I left the first chance I could, and let me say that he wasn't exactly sad to see me go.

At least we haven't run into any of the demigods, Ordona's kids. They are nasty, let me tell you that. Attractive, yes. Nice, no way. They play by their own rules, and you'd better go along with it.

I can't exactly say that I'm proud of who I am, the things I've done. I'm not a good person, in fact, I'm probably as bad as him. But I want to be good, I really do. I don't want to be anything like him.

The Sages had to leave, they said they weren't allowed to interfere. The Golden Goddesses, however, decided to help. They can't help me, though, I was born in the Shadow Realm.

(Link's POV)

Jump, evade, side-step. It was second nature by now. I've been through the mines before. They were nothing. The poison, however, made everything twice as hard as it should be. Terra makes me feel uncomfortable, and Ilia hasn't let me out of her side. Midna, of course, is in my shadow.

We were in one of the elder's chambers, Terra, Shad, and Ashei were below, I had already climbed the latter.

(ASHEI's POV)

He's evil, yes. But man is he good looking. What am I saying, he's a demigod, and he wants to kill us…

"LINK!" Shad shouted.

"Incoming!" was the reply, followed by a bomb being thrown down into the chamber.

What happened next came in a blur, the bomb exploded, the demigod was gone, and Terra was somewhere in the rubble, but where, exactly, I don't know. Several hours later, we were dragging around the unconscious daughter of Ganondorf, until she woke up.

"Link, Zelda," she said. "I need to tell you something."

"What?" they replied, in perfect unison.

"It's kind of hard to explain, but I think you two are siblings."

"WHAT?"

"And, I think I might be your…"

She stared off into space.

"I know that stare," Zelda, who was in her Sheik form, said. "What do you see?"

"I have to get away! I have to get away!" was the reply.

**Yeah, let's just end the story already, and I would, but my hands are tired.**


	8. Still Not The End

**Okay, so this chapter is mostly dialouge. Sorry.**

(Terra's POV)

"Get away from what?" Zelda asked. "Tera, what do you see?"

"I'm running away from something... Umm, there-there's a little boy, maybe one year old, I'm holding him. Umm, there's a man next to me, holding a little girl. Two, maybe three years old.

'We can't both make it,' Can't make it from what? Who are we running from? Oh, it's raining.

'We have to try!' the man is insisting.

'Trust me, we can't!' Why won't he believe me? All four of us cannot get away together! 'Take Zelda, and take her far away!'

'What about you?' He's concerened, I can tell.

'I'm part Twili, I think I can manage'"

"You're part Twili?" Midna asked.

"'I'll take Link, I-I think there's a villiage nearby. At least, I hope there is...'

'Take Epona.' He said. I'd already planned on this.

'Be safe,' I said.

'We will,' he replied.

I have to keep going. Up ahead, I see the woods. We're so close. But, no, I hear a horse coming quickly behind us. I have to run faster. I have to keep the baby safe! I'm running. The path divides. Wait, which way do I go? I picked a random path and ran down it. Wait, no, this isn't a villiage, this is a forrest. Faron Woods, I think... No, we turned the wrong way!

I tripped over a rock, the baby fell out of my arms... oh no. This isn't good. The horse is getting closer! I put the baby on Epona, and I wrap his left hand in cloth so that no one will know about the strange mark on it.

'Be safe, my son, and know that I love you.'

I tell Epona to keep him safe. Now, I'm pulling out a strange instrument...an ocarina with special abilities, I think. I'm playing the 'Song of Time'. Epona and the baby are gone. Seven years into the future. Now I'm on the ground awaiting my fate.

The horse and its rider have found me. It's a tall Gerudo with green skin and red hair. Ganondorf, it has to be...

'Where is the child?' he demands.

'I don't know what you're talking about' I reply. I can see the pure hatred in his eyes. He's not right... Gerudos don't look like that...

'Petty girl, do you think I won't find him?'

'He will defeat you.'

'Not likely, my dear.'

He is dismounting off of his horse. Now he's at my level... I'm spitting at him, and that is making him angrier. He's raising his hand, he just hit me.

'Where is the boy, Your Majesty?' he asked.

'Hopefully far away!' I shouted.

Ganondorf is raising his sword.

'Well, filthy half-blood, you are of no use to me now.'

His sword is level with my chest. I look him in the eye and say, 'You may be powerful, but you are a coward. My son, he is brave, courageous. He will defeat you. Good will prevail. I promise you that.'"

The vision was over. Finally.

"Terra, what was that?" Link asked.

"Link, Zelda, I think I'm in the wrong time period. I-I'm really in the wrong time."

"You are indeed half Twili?" Midna asked.

"I don't know," I replied. "I guess, when I went forward in time, as bizarre and backward as it seems, I became younger? Taking on the appearence of a Sheikah-Gerudo. And by then, Ganondorf had forgotten about me."

"It would make sense," Midna said. "Because Link becomes a wolf when exposed to Twilight, instead of a spirit. And nothing happens to Zelda."

"What should Zel and I call you then?" Link asked.

"I'm dependent on you for the time being," I said. "Call me Terra."

"Can you walk?"

"No, my knee, I can't stand up!"

"Midna, warp them out."

"No! Zelda and I are the only ones who can help you!"

"Don't be a hero, Terra."

"Well, someone has to be."

"Umm, if we can be warped out, can I leave?" Shad asked.

"Me too," Ashei said. "I hate the heat."

"Alright, Link, you'll be fine without me, right?" Midna asked.

"We'll be okay," Link said.

And then, before my eyes, Shad, Ashei, and Midna disappeared. That left me, Link, Sheik, Din, Nayru, and Farore. It's going to be a long, long time until we reach Colin and Dona.

**And end chapter. Once again, the idea was much better in my head.**


	9. Closer to the End

**Woo hoo, another chapter. Yay.**

(Link's POV)

Me, Sheik, Terra, Din, Nayru, and Farore. Oh yeah, and Ilia. We were all that were left in the Goron Mines. Me, I need all the help I can get.

It all makes sense now: why I can't remember anything before the age of seven. I remember riding Epona into Ordon and freaking out because I was lost and didn't know where I was. Rusl and Uli took me in.

We are walking. Rather, I'm walking, with Terra draped over me. There is no way she can walk. Not with her knee the way it was. It has to either be dislocated, sprained, broken, or all three. Anyway, we're so close to the boss chamber now. I'd found the Big Key a while back.

"Door up ahead, Link. Got a pretty big lock on it," Sheik said. I can't believe she's my sister. It's weird to even think about it.

I'm approaching the door, and next thing I know, I'm on the ground. Pain grips every ounce of my body.

"Link!" yelled Terra.

Oh yeah, she was draped over me, I'm probably crushing her... I can't think about her right now though. In fact, I can hardly think at all. That's how bad this poison is affecting me. I see Farore coming near me, and now, nothing.

(Terra's POV)

I never meant for it to get this bad. It was supposed to be a trial, to see how the effects would work. I didn't know he was the Hero at the time, I swear, I didn't. He was just some fool in a stupid green hat. He was in the wrong place at the wrong time. It wasn't supposed to be like this.

I manage to push him off of me. He's unconcious.

The Shadow Poison was a mistake. It should have never left Snowpeak. It shouldn't be affecting my son the way that it is. It wasn't designed to do this.

I know that because I designed it. I know how every muscle, every nerve, every bone, every cell in the body works. And I know how to destroy them. I shouldn't have designed it, and I most certainly shouldn't have tested it.

This particulare strain was for a Hylian male. I found a letter that my... apparantly adoptive father... wrote to Link, there was anthrax in it, but I safely removed it, and replaced it with the Shadow Poison. Now I must right my wrongdoing.

I grab Link's hand, and focus as hard as I can. I feel my energy leaving my body, and enter Link's. He's awake now, but he is in pain.

"Let's go," he tells me.

"You are in no condition to move, Link!" Ilia yells.

"Too bad, Ilia. I have to go. The fate of Hyrule is dependent on me."

Wow, maybe he's more like me than I thought. It's settled, then. He helped me up, and together we hobble into the boss chamber. The others follow. Colin is sitting on the ground.

"Please, Link," he begins. "Kill me before she comes back."

"I can't do that, Colin," Link replies.

"Please, Link. Just do it already! Before she..."

Something is wrong with him. He stands up, draws his sword. I notice that the marking on his hand is all wrong. It's crimson, the color of blood. I see the hatred in his eyes.

"Hero of Twilight," he says, his voice is mixed with a feminine voice. "For helping my sisters, you shall perish!" He draws his sword. I'm lying when I say I am not scared. Link sets me down on the ground, and draws his sword.

"Link," Sheik says. "Defensive only."

"I know."

Colin is charging at Link, his sword held level at my son's heart.

**And end chapter.**


	10. 21 Guns

**Woo hoo, let's end the story with a song-fic, shall we? Corny, I know, but oh well. It is my story and I shall do what I like! I DO NOT OWN GREEN DAY, 21 GUNS, or LoZ!**

Do you know what's worth fighting for?  
When it's not worth dying for?

(Link's POV)

I'm thrown into a wall. I hear a snap in my left arm, followed by a sickening crunch coming from my chest. Yeah, that would be my arm, and at least one of my ribs...

"That was my sword arm!" I yell.

"Pity," Colin / Dona yells back. "I tire of this body," he / she says. I see him walk away, and Terra is crawling toward me.

Does it take your breath away  
And you feel yourself suffocating?

Does the pain weigh out the pride?  
And you look for a place to hide? 

"I can't fight any more," I say, my breath coming in short, rapid gasps.

"You have to," she tells me, then she looks down at my side for some reason, and grabs my hand. "I know it's hard, but you have to keep fighting."

"I'm dying.

"You're not dead yet. Live until you die, Link. And fight Dona, and defeat Dona, that' s what I want you to do. Will you do that for me?"

"I will."

"Then I give you my strength. I love you, Link."

I feel myself getting stronger.

Did someone break your heart inside?  
You're in ruins 

Her body goes slack. Her chest stops rising and falling.

"Terra? Mom?" I ask. There is no reply.

"Oh, does the little hero want his mommy?" Dona taunts.

"End of the line, Dona."

One, 21 guns  
Lay down your arms, give up the fight  
One, 21 guns  
Throw up your arms into the sky, you and I 

I can't win. I know I can't. I never was able to win. She has the advantage. She draws about twenty little spheres of energy, and I raise my shield, preparing for the impact that never comes. I see the energy flying at Colin, and I jump in front of him. The energy hits me, and I drop to the ground.

When you're at the end of the road  
And you lost all sense of control  
And your thoughts have taken their toll  
When your mind breaks the spirit of your soul 

I see Din, Nayru, and Farore attacking Dona, and she disappears. Gone. Forever.

"How?" I manage to ask.

"You protected Colin, and threw her off guard," Farore replies. "One life for another."

One life for another? Now I understand. That energy is lethal.

"You saved my life!" Colin says, going into shock.

"That's what brothers do."

"You aren't my brother."

"Close enough."

Now I realize that Farore is crying hysterically. Din and Nayru warp out Sheik and Ilia.

Your faith walks on broken glass  
And the hangover doesn't pass  
Nothing's ever built to last  
You're in ruins

I realize that I won't make it out of the mines.

"Link," Farore says. "The energy wasn't lethal."

"What, then?"

"I don't know if you are aware of this, but there is a giant gash in your side that' s bleeding like mad."

"Oh."

Then why can't I see any blood?

One, 21 guns  
Lay down your arms, give up the fight  
One, 21 guns  
Throw up your arms into the sky, you and I 

Farore places my head in her lap, and I look up at the ceiling.

"Don't cry, Farore," I somehow manage to say.

"I can't help it," she replies. "At least you'll be in the Sacred Realm from here on out."

"Ilia?"

"Will marry some nice fellow from Castle Town. Shad and Ashei will marry, and Midna will rule as Queen of Twilight."

"That's good," I say. I'm smiling.

"Do you ever stop smiling?"

"Everyone's got to go sometime. Might as well go out with a smile..."

Did you try to live on your own  
When you burned down the house and home?  
Did you stand too close to the fire  
Like a liar looking for forgiveness from a stone? 

"You were just in the wrong place at the wrong time, Link."

"I know. Got a little too close to the fire. You'll tell them, won't you?"

"I will."

(Death Mountain)

(Farore's POV)

When it's time to live and let die  
And you can't get another try  
Something inside this heart has died  
You're in ruins

I tell them the news. They don't take it well. I didn't expect them to. I explain that the body had to remain in the mines until I could come up with a tomb that will prevent decomposition, as I have done for heroes past.

"That's it then?" asks Ilia.

"I'm sorry," I say. "I had no control."

Now, my sisters and I leave them. We have to greet someone in the Sacred Realm.

One, 21 guns  
Lay down your arms, give up the fight  
One, 21 guns  
Throw up your arms into the sky

One, 21 guns  
Lay down your arms, give up the fight  
One, 21 guns  
Throw up your arms into the sky, you and I

**Really long chapter, I know. And, I lied. One more chapter. Well, more of an epilogue, actually. Laters.**


	11. Epilogue

**Last chapter. FINALLY!**

(Sacred Realm)

(Link's POV)

I'm glowing. No, literally, I'm glowing. I'm in the Sacred Realm.

"Link!" Terra, rather an older version of Terra, greets me.

"Son," The former King of Hyrule also greets.

"Mom, dad?" I ask.

"Got that right!" the ever bubbly Farore exclaims.

"Welcome to the Sacred Realm, Hero of Twilight," says Nayru, the wisest of the godesses.

"Your home will be found on Hero's Row, you will be next door to the younger Hero of Time," says Din.

"What will become of Hyrule?" I ask. I have to. I'm the Hero, it's my job.

"A new Hero will be born," reply all three godesses.

Well, I don't have to worry about any monsters, war lords, thieves, bratty kids, or AWOL goddesses ever again. The after life seems pretty sweet.

10 Years Later

(Abbey Villiage)

"Ari, why is there a strange mark on my hand?"

"Link, it's time we had a talk..."

**AND THAT'S THE END! FINALLY! I have to admit, it was hard to kill off Link, well, okay, not really. Thank you all for bearing with me on my first fanfiction! Please check out the Star Wars ones that I have written also, and expect no sequel! And, for the final time in this story... Later peeps! Oh, and for those of you who may be confused, Link did indeed bleed to death, Terra blinded him from the cut so that he wouldn't freak out. And I technically did not kill Link, Colin / Dona did. Laters!**


End file.
